Sweet Seduction
by cherline
Summary: Magda falls asleep at work and has a sweet dream, will it ever come true?. warning femmeslash


_A bronze goddess steps into a gay night club. Her hair, which was the same color as her skin and eyes, was obviously straightened and her clothing a little to tight for her choice. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the numerous amount of grinding women. She felt like her secret was taunting her. She immediately caught the attention of an ivory beauty._

_"Hey, honey what's your name?"_

_"Maria..."_

_The feed in "Maria's" ear whispered "You couldn't find an original name, Mag?" Magda smiled._

_"Do you wanna dance Maria, or do you wanna sit down and have a drink?"_

_"Actually, I'm waiting for somebody..." _

_"Oh? Well, you can't blame me for trying."_

_The feed in Magda's ear whispered again "No, you can't" Magda sucked her teeth with a sacastic smirk as soon as the ivory woman walked away._

_Magda bent her neck and whispered into her chest, "Where are you? Better yet, when are you getting here?"_

_"Oh, Mag, don't yell at them like that... or they'll never grow." Magda chuckled._

_"You're such an ass, you know that? Wait... that means you saw me. Where are you?"_

_The feed responded, "Look towards the end of the bar..." Magda looked up and was greeted with the bright smile of a gorgeous light skinned woman. Her straight hair was pulled into a half French twist with two pieces of hair pulled out to soften her face. Magda couldn't see what she was wearing but was still very much effected by the smile._

_"wow..." Magda breathed. The woman sitting at the end of the bar was confused and amused, it was obvious in her beautiful crystal blue eyes._

_"What was that, inspector?" The woman smirked and Magda snapped out of it._

_"I said wow, you look like a girl"_

_"Yeah, I've got your girl" Magda smiled shyly._

_"Why don't you come over here and show me your girl?" The woman let a chuckle out._

_"I think you forgot were on business here."_

_"I remembered... but I think you should tell that to your wandering eyes."_

_"I just haven't gotten used to you looking like a hooker, 'at's all"_

_"Hooker?" Magda looked up at the woman again. "Yeah, ok... but at least it gets attention."_

_"That sounds like a challenge..."_

_"You up for it, Jin?"_

_"Yeah... bring it on."_

_"Ok well I already have one" Magda smiled at Jinny._

_"Only one... I already got a dance and 3 drinks."_

_"You danced with another woman?"_

_"Yeah... is there a problem?"_

_"No... you little whore... you got a dance and 3 drinks. Ok let the games begin."_

_"But remember to keep an eye out for Virella, we gotta bring down this bust."_

_"I know, and it's Virella."_

_"Damn you and your accent...ok... and were off..." Magda chuckled as she grabbed a seat at the bar._

_The bartender smiled at Magda and walked up to her while she wipped her hands on a towel._

_"What can I getcha, sexy?"_

_"Cosmo... How much?"_

_"On the house, babe."_

_The bartender slipped the drink to Magda. "Two for me..." Magda looked up at Jinny just as her smile began to fade. Magda sat there sipping her drink while listening to Jinny being hit on for the 4th time._

_"Hiya sweetie... what's your name?"_

_"Kate..."_

_"Had to go with cap's name, huh, Jin?" Magda interrupted._

_"Well, Kate, I'm Sandy... Would you like to dance?"_

_"Sure." Jinny slipped off of her seat and was pulled onto the dance floor. Magda nearly spit out her drink when she saw what Jinny was wearing._

_"Damn!" Magda cursed. Jinny's head shot up to look over at Magda who had a raised eyebrow wide eyes. Jinny smiled and returned to dancing with Sandy. Magda's eyes raked over Jinny's form. A black tube dress hugged every curve of Jinny's body that Magda never knew she had. Magda watched as Sandy pulled Jinny by her hips. Jinny's body swayed, her eyes closed, and her neck arched when Sandy pressed into her. Magda felt like she was going to faint. The song finished and Jinny returned to her seat._

_"This is for all you Latinas out there tonight." The DJ announced and Magda immediately smiled. A chocolate skinned beauty walked up to Magda._

_"Hello..." Her accent was thick and obviously from Panama._

_"Hola.." Magda smiled_

_"Sabes bailar bachata?"_

_"Si, mi amor... querez bailar?"_

_"Tish, I love it when you speak French..." Jinny giggled to herself. Magda smiled at the comment, but also at the Panamanian_

_"Vamonos..." while getting up Magda held up three fingers to Jinny then looked back to see Jinny give her the finger in a flash. Jinny watched as the Panamanian woman pulled Magda to her. Leg between leg, they both swayed. Jinny could hear Magda singing along with the song, "Te quero egual o mas que ayer..." Magda was being lead and dipped to the point were it was almost unbearable to Jinny. She lowered her head._

_"What's the matter, Jinny?" Jinny looked up and the song was over and Magda was back in her seat with a mischievious grin._

_"Uh... nothing." Jinny smiled back. "I just never realized that fucking doubles as dancing."_

_"Oh... is someone jealous?" Jinny scowled._

_"Far from it... someone's a little big headed."_

_"No, I just think you can't handle me." Magda raised her eyebrow and smiled._

_"Really? I wouldn't count on your thinking." Magda laughed._

_"Do you wanna come over here and show me that you can handle me? Come on, big girl."_

_"I told you, I've got your girl."_

_"I know..." Magda smiled sexily. " I wanna see her move."_

_"Are you being serious?"_

_"Yeah, why, shouldn't I be?"_

_"If it's really what you want..."_

_"And what about what you want." Jinny made eye contact with Magda and bit her bottom lip._

_"I have no complaints..." Magda beckoned Jinny over to her. Jinny slid off of her seat and slowly walked over to Magda._

_"Cono nena!" Magda cursed as soon as Jinny's body made it into her sight. Jinny smiled from ear to ear._

_"You like?" Jinny's lip was caught between her teeth again._

_"Very much... hey, you even have that little sashe." Jinny paused and rolled her eyes._

_"That's why I dont wear tight clothes."_

_"Keep walking Jin... I never said I didn't like it." Jinny kept walking her path and made it up to Magda._

_"Now what?" Magda pulled Jinny to her and began kissing her._

_"mmm, Mag..." Magda's arms wrapped around Jinny._

"Mag... Mag? MAG!"

Magda shot up from her desk and saw a bright eyed Jinny sitting on her desk. She was back in her baggy clothing and Magda was back in her office. Magda rolled her eyes and laid her hand on her chest.

"Geez..." Magda's heart and mind was racing. Did Jinny hear anything... Did anyone else in the office hear anything?

"Damn, Mag... Didn't get enough sleep?" Jinny reached out and tousled Magda's hair.

"Not at all... Ben was sick." Magda reached up and fixed her hair.

"So what were you dreaming about just now? I heard you say 'cono nena'" Jinny's english accent made Magda laughed.

"Nothing Jin..."

"Wait... nena means girl... you were dreaming about a girl?" Jinny whispered, she was highly amused.

"No, well yeah... but not how you think. Some girl...surprised me..." Jinny nodded, not mentioning fact that she said it in a... stimulated way.

"Oh... I've had those dreams before, but it's funny 'cause I normally say..." Jinny leaned over to reach Magda's ear, "Mmm, girl" Jinny moaned the words. Magda's eyes fluttered shut.

"Cono nena..." Magda moaned softly while turning her head towards Jinny's.

CD caught the view, but quickly returned to her work with smile. Magda and Jinny pulled apart and looked at each other then turned to check if any one else saw them. Magda nodded in the direction of the locker room. Jinny followed her like a puppy. When they entered the locker room, Magda made sure no one was in it then turned to Jinny. Jinny found herself trapped against the lockers, Magda was a foot away from her.

"You really want to know what I was dreaming about?" Magda whispered the question.

"Yeah." Jinny could smell Magda's perfume mixed with the aroma of her skin and it was driving her nuts.

"We were doing a drug bust... undercover in a gay bar..." Magda paused to collect her thoughts and Jinny swallowed hard.

"And..." Magda looked up at Jinny.

"And instead of catching the dealer... I caught someone else..." Magda dropped eye contact and loosely pointed at Jinny after a moment "You were in a black tube dress and your hair was up. I don't remember what I was wearing... I wasn't paying attention to me. You were stunning... you looked like a girl." Jinny let out a scoff.

"Yeah, right." Magda smiled and raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know... I saw her though, I saw the girl in you. Anyway I got together with someone... and I guess totally forgot about the case."

"So, you were talking about a girl that way... that... aroused way?"

"Oh yes, and I had her in my arms and I was kissing her and making her moan my name until your ass woke me up." Magda placed a hand beside Jinny's head on the locker and leaned closer to Jinny.

"Who did you have moaning your name?" Jinny smiled.

"The same person who was just yelling it 5 minutes ago..." It was silent for a while and Jinny couldn't help but let out a nervous moan. Magda came within inches away from Jinny's lips then paused and smiled.

"So, who do you have dreams about? You know the ones you said you say 'mmm girl' in?" Jinny sighed.

"Oh God Mag... if you don't kiss me right now-"

"You'll what?" Magda slid her hand against Jinny's stomach and stopped at the side where Jinny's gun was. Jinny gasped. "You'll shoot me?"

"No..." Jinny grabbed a hold of Magda's wrists, turned, held her against the lockers with her arms stretched out above her head.

"Oh... you want me to play that game? Ok watch me..." Magda's lips parted slightly. Slow, shallow breaths came from her lips as she tossed her hair and leaned her head onto her right bicep. She bent her right knee and slid it up Jinny's inner, right thigh. Her tongue grazed her lips and teeth. Jinny leaned in to capture those beautiful lips, but Magda moved her head slowly to the side. Her lips reached Jinny's ear and she licked the sensitive lobe.

"Just tell me who you dream about..." Magda breathed while her knee made contact with Jinny's hot groin. Jinny yelped then stumbled on her words.

"You... you like this... you in my car... you in my bed... you naked..."

"Mmm, besame mi amor..." Jinny let go of Magda's wrists and slid her hands down Magda's arms and torso. She brought her hands back up to cup Magda's face. At the same time Magda brought her hands to Jinny's hips and pushed her down gently. Jinny groaned when she felt the pressure at her very essence increase. She tilted her head so she could meet Magda's lips and at that moment the door to the locker room opened. The two were oblivious to the fact that the captain just walked in.

"Holly shit!" The captain brought her hands up, instantly, to cover the two inspectors. The girls jumped apart in a heart beat.

"Fuck!" Both of the girls cursed with both of their hands covering their mouths.

"Uh yeah... It looked like it..."

After a good talking to, the girls cooled it off and waited until they were at Magda's place. Ben was with Gabe for the night, so Magda needn't worry about interruptions.

"Hey, I gotta piss…"

"Nice, Jin…" Jinny shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. Magda got an idea and began lighting the candles around the "sala", living room. When Jinny came out of the bathroom, the lights were off and the candles were lit. Magda stood in front of the stereo smiling as a song began to play. Jinny smiled back. Magda didn't let go of the remote to the stereo.

"What are you doing?"

"Seducing you…" Jinny began walking towards Magda.

"Really?" Magda nodded. She pulled Jinny's arms around her neck and slipped hers around Jinny's waist. Jinny smiled then laughed when she heard the words to the song.

"How am I supposed to be serious with 'let me lick you up and down'?" Magda laughed.

"Ok." Magda pushed the button on the remote and the stereo switched CD's. A Spanish song began playing. Jinny nuzzled into Magda's hair.

"What does it mean?"

"It says that I have a heart, um, mutilated of hope and reason. I have a heart that falls in love to early." Jinny closed her eyes and listened to Magda's voice. "This heart is stripped bare of impatience with just the sound of your voice. Poor heart, it can't... capture its sanity. I wanted to be a fish, to press my nose up to your tank and make bubbles of love where ever you want. And pass the night away soaked in you."

"Wow! He's a poet huh?"

"You can say that…" Magda began humming.

"Sing, Mag, I love your voice."

"Canta corazón con un ancla imprescindible de ilusión." Magda began stroking Jinny's hair at the nape of her neck. "Sueña corazón no te nubles de amargura." Magda slowly pulled away and looked Jinny in the eyes. "Ese corazón se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz. Pobre corazón, que no atrapa su cordura." Magda leaned closed to Jinny and rested the side of her lips on the beginning of Jinny's cheek. "Quisiera ser un pez... para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera," Magda brushed her nose against Jinny's. "y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera. Oh oh oh oh, pasar la noche en vela mojado en ti. Un pez, para bordar de corales tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna. Saciar esta locura mojado en ti. Una noche para hundirnos hasta el fin. Cara a cara, beso a beso, y vivir por siempre mojado en ti."

"I had no idea what you sang but if it was as sexy as what you translated…"

"Then, what?"

"Then you need to kiss me now…"

Magda leaned in and touched Jinny's lips with her own in a chaste kiss. Jinny Parted her lips and pulled in Magda's full bottom lip and sucked on it slightly. Making Magda moan came easily to her, like she was born to do it and Magda couldn't think of a better profession for her.


End file.
